Luigi Raceway
Luigi Raceway (known as Luigi Circuit in Japan) is the first track in Mario Kart 64, being the primary mushroom Cup course. Because of its early appearance in the game, it is a very simple track, being like a figure-8 and with no obstacles. In Mario Kart 7 returns the track 15 years later in the Shell Cup with a very nice resemblance to the original. it's the first track in the Retro Grand Prix. Layout ''Mario Kart 64 The track begins near a crowd of fans in a stadium marked with a Luigi hat. It is very straight for a while, offering Item Boxes. A Luigi-decaled hot air balloon also delivers a sole Item Box, but this one is special, as it always carries a Spiny Shell. The trick is hitting it at the right moment. After a while, the track banks inward for a nice place for beginners to practice Power Sliding. Eventually, it narrows out into a tunnel which was previously driven over. Right before tunnels entranceway is an electric screen showing the player driving (although it is really lame with about 4 frames per second...) The low-light tunnel finally opens up at the next bend, which is about the same length and curvature as the last. After this, the starting line is within sight. Mario Kart 7 Barely any additions have been made to the new ''Mario Kart 7 version of Luigi Raceway, which is not a bad thing at all. A small little rise in the track just before the first turn lets players perform an aerial Jump Boost, and the drift-friendly turns now have small little ramps that allow players to go on top of the outer walls. This extra track that needs to be driven over is compensated with Dash Panels and Item Boxes; usually, a Mushroom will be needed to get to these sections, as it goes over grass. however, a simple hop can cover it, but a little expertise is needed. The only downside is that, now, the Luigi-balloon only carries a standard Item Box, not a Spiny Shell-only one. But other than that, it is a very simple yet great track. Gallery ''Mario Kart 64 File:LuigiRaceway.jpg|A small view of the course. File:Luigi_Raceway.png|Yoshi racing on Luigi Raceway. File:Luigidrifting.jpg|Luigi drifting around a corner. File:mario-kart-64-nintendo-64-screenshot-mario-in-luigi-raceway.jpg|Mario in 5th place, while his brother, Luigi, is in 4th place. Mario Kart 7 File:LuigiracewayMK7.jpg|The track in Mario Kart 7. File:N64LR-MK7.jpg|Koopa Troopa, Toad, Peach, and three other racers on Luigi Raceway. File:ThCA30EX8C.jpg|Luigi racing his own course. File:Yoshitimetrial.jpg|Yoshi doing a time trial. Trivia! *This is one of few courses in ''Mario Kart 64 where a staff ghost could be unlocked. *Luigi Raceway has the same music as Mario Raceway, Wario Stadium and Royal Raceway. *The Item Box on the balloon always carries a Spiny Shell in Mario Kart 64. *The turns are very similar to ones on a NASCAR track, wide and slightly banked. *If you look at the difference between Mario Kart 64 and 3DS, you can see the ramps are open in 3DS. *N64 Luigi Raceway is one of the four courses in Mario Kart 7 that has no glider ramps. The others are Rosalina's Ice World, GCN Daisy Cruiser, and SNES Rainbow Road. *Luigi Raceway is one of three courses with a secret item box, the other two being DK Pass and Koopa Troopa Beach. de:Luigis Rennpiste Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 tracks Category:Mario Kart 64 tracks Category:Mushroom Cup tracks Category:Shell Cup tracks Category:Luigi Circuit Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Circuits